


We'll Make It Work

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Smut, Bottom Jim, Boys In Love, Break Up Angst, Domestic McKirk, Explicit Language I guess, I Use the 'F' Word Too Much, Leonard is Struggling, M/M, Make up sex, McKirk Smut, Space Husbands, mckirk - Freeform, top Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: Jim's got problems and thinks he's doing the right thing.Leonard runs away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, here we go, posting all of my personal McKirk because I love these boys too damn much.  
> I don't own Star Trek, Leonard, Jim, Georgia, or anything else involved, nor do I plan to make any money off this. They just give me so many feelings.

“Hey, Bones.”  
The familiar greeting sounded off, so Leonard chose not to respond, instead burying his face deeper into the pillow. The chronometer read almost three hours past midnight and the room was already beginning to smell like the inside of a bar, which was presumably where Jim had just walked/crawled home from. Bones felt a body fall into bed beside him and an arm curling around his waist, warm lips pressing obnoxiously against the side of his throat.  
“You awake?” Jim muttered, his words slurring together into one as he pressed his groin into Leonard’s back. He again chose silence over words and listened to Jim hum against his skin, fingers pressing possessively into his chest.  
“We gotta talk.” Jim’s voice sounded a little sharper, closer to coherent but by the yawn that followed Leonard knew that he was on the verge of sleep. His nose brushed across Leonard’s shoulder as he curled closer, their entire bodies touching all the way down to Jim’s chilly toes tucked comfortable between Leonard’s calves.  
“Love you.” Leonard grumbled with a yawn, the early signs of irritation already scratching at his chest. He was almost completely asleep when he heard Jim’s sleepy reply accompanied by a hand creeping onto his chest.  
“Love you.”  
\--

 

“Bones.”  
Jim’s voice dragged Leonard out of his uneasy sleep and he didn’t even have to open his eyes to know that he’d only slept for a few hours. When he cracked an eye open he saw the first signs of light streaming through the gap in the curtains and the way it hit the angles of Jim’s face made his heart pound. There was a hint of a nervous smile on there and Leonard guessed that he was about to hear the same apology he did every weekend despite never being angry; _‘I’m sorry, I wanted to be here with you but I got caught up talking to Sulu and Scotty and didn’t look at the time.’_  
“Mornin’ darling.” Bones sat up, easily holding the back of Jim’s neck and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He felt a thin layer of sweat and assumed that it was from the hangover and lack of sleep, wanting nothing more than to tell Jim to hydrate and rest some more.  
“Bones, we need to talk.”  
Those dreaded words felt like a punch in the face and he instantly felt nauseous. A stream of situations passed through his brain - Jim was sick, Jim was dying and he didn’t catch it, all his fault, Jim was leaving him, Jim didn’t love him, Jim cheated on him, Jim wanted to be just friends again -  
“I fucking love you, okay?” Jim brought Leonard back to the present, his cool hands clasped around Leonard’s face and their noses bumping together. He could see tears glistening in Jim’s eyes despite the smile on his face and Jim crawled into his lap, the hands on his face grounding him and keeping him from losing control of his thoughts.  
“I love you too.” Leonard muttered, hands resting easily on Jim’s hips and tugging, his body moving naturally closer to Jim’s. The silence hung between them for a moment as Jim’s thumbs swept across Leonard’s stubbly cheeks, the quietest chuckle escaping him.  
“I’m going to love you for the rest of my life.” Jim said with a nod, and Leonard wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. “Every single second for the rest of my life I’m going to love you Bones, fuck I love you too much I-”  
“What’s this about?” Leonard interrupted because he couldn’t stand it anymore. His heart was hammering against his ribs and Jim’s cold fingertips were curling into his hair and it felt too much like he was getting broken up with.  
“I saw a woman last night.” Jim’s voice was meeker than before, his breath shaking. “I haven’t seen her in a long time and, well,” he paused, eyes searching Leonard’s as if he was supposed to know what was going on. “It was Carol.”  
Oh.  
“Carol, your ex?” Jim nodded curtly, nose bumping against Leonard’s once again. “How is she?”  
“Pregnant.”  
The world felt like it stopped at that moment. Carol was pregnant, Jim wouldn’t be telling him if it didn’t affect them, and if it was going to affect them and if Jim was drunkenly crying then that could only mean  
“It’s yours.”  
Gazing into Leonard’s eyes, Jim ran his fingers through Leonard’s hair and his smile turned into a pained grimace. He took a moment to speak but at least Leonard’s heart had stopped racing; it felt like it had stopped moving with the rest of the moment. The only thing that mattered was Jim’s fingers combing his hair away from his face and the comforting weight of his body sat in Leonard’s lap clothed only in Leonard’s ratty black tee shirt.  
“I have to take care of him, Bones.”  
The moment Jim started talking again, time jumped from moving too slowly to suddenly passing way too fast. Leonard could feel their last moments together slipping through his fingers and suddenly his arms were around Jim’s waist, hands touching every possible inch of his skin like he was going to disappear into thin air.  
“She wants us to be a family.” Jim choked on a sob, his arms tangling uncomfortably around Leonard’s head and shoulders dragging his face into Jim’s chest. He didn’t know what the hell he was feeling but it was all too much, way too much for him to process in the moment, all he wanted was to hold onto Jim a little longer.  
“Say something, please.” Jim’s broken whisper sent his hot breath over Leonard’s ear and neck and his brain finally started working.  
“I love you.” Leonard gritted his teeth together, feeling a sigh of relief rattle through Jim’s chest.  
“I love you so much.” Jim kissed the top of his head and Leonard couldn’t reply to that, there was nothing more to say. “I’m always going to love you.”

 

\--

 

“Another.”  
Leonard nudged his empty glass across the bar, anxiously watching until the man refilled his glass. He nodded his thanks and continued drinking, knowing he should’ve stopped three drinks ago but not seeing any alternative. His brain kept drifting toward home, his real home. San Francisco was too much, too crowded and noisy and it took a few deep breaths to keep the claustrophobic feeling from settling in again.  
“Leonard.”  
He knew that voice - stiff, formal, and the last one he wanted to hear at that moment. He didn’t have to look to know that Spock was sitting beside him, all business and rigid spine as always. He finished off his latest drink and wiped at his mouth before he turned to Spock, almost laughing at out of place he looked in a dive bar.  
“Spock, good to see you.” He said with a laugh he couldn’t contain and reveled in the lifted eyebrow that earned him. “What’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?”  
“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to check on you.”  
“Thanks.” Leonard considered asking who told Spock where to find him, but decided that he was better off not knowing.  
“The Captain informed me of your transfer request.” Spock said it as if that was all he meant and nothing more. “May I ask why you’re leaving?”  
“You know why, Spock.”  
“Because you and the Captain have ended your romantic relationship?”  
It almost comforted him to hear it put into such clinical terms, as if it was merely the end of some business partnership instead of the end of his world. He’d been so happy for the first time in a long time, he was in love and loved in return, they had a life, a home, he was even getting more comfortable with the idea of deep space exploration if it meant that Jim would be right next to him.  
“Yeah.” He took a drink and forced his teeth to clamp together against any further explanation, because explanation could lead to tears. “Because of that.”  
“I can sympathize.”  
Leonard’s head snapped up and he saw Spock avert his gaze, sharp brows pinching together as he seemed to study his own hands as they sat folded on the bar. He wasn’t sure if he should push Spock anymore, he wanted to know what he was thinking.  
“How?”  
“When Nyota and I parted ways.” He stopped for a moment as if he needed to collect himself and it was the closest thing to emotion Leonard had ever seen. “In the wake of Ambassador Spock’s death, I allowed my duties to separate us, much as Jim is doing with Doctor Marcus.”  
“You and Uhura are still together though, Spock.” Leonard’s stomach was cramping but he couldn’t bring himself to eat anything. “Jim left me.”  
“You are to the Captain what Lieutenant Uhura is to me.” Spock said briskly, long fingers flattening against the table and his face surprisingly composed. He stood and smiled awkwardly in Leonard’s direction.  
“I know you’re forcing it, but I appreciate it.” Leonard said with a smile and was glad to feel Spock’s hand nervously pat his shoulder.  
“Doctor, I strongly believe that this will turn out alright. He is, after all, your t’hy’la.”

 

Leonard sat in the bar a while longer, feeling sorry for himself and wondering just how many drinks it would take until he forget about the sparkle in Jim’s eye whenever he got a stupid idea or how long it would take to stop replaying those last few moments in his mind. It felt like his brain was stuck on repeat, rewinding just far enough to see Jim in wrinkled jeans and his same old shirt when he walked out. Leonard hadn’t been able to bring himself to say much as he watched Jim pack his bags, instead standing with his hands in his pockets and waiting for this terrible joke to be over, for Jim to kiss him and call him stupid for falling for it.  
He didn’t remember much after the last drink he bought other than a stumbling walk home and the bleary streetlights, all he knew was that he fell asleep on his own side of the bed hoping that when he woke up the other side wouldn’t be empty.

 

\--

“Dad!”  
Joanna practically leapt off the porch when she saw him and it was the first time he’d felt anything positive in days. Her face buried into his shoulder and her spindly arms were tight around his neck, her feet dangling as he dropped his bags to hold her up and finally something that felt right, that felt good, that made him stop thinking about Jim.  
“Hey, kid.” He saw his ex wife watching them from the doorway and his stomach was in knots again. He’d barely notified her that he was going to be back in town before he was on his way, but at least she’d been kind about it.  
“Nice to see you, Leo.” She said with a small smile as Joanna dropped down, still looking up at him in awe.  
“You too, Joss.” The nervousness in his chest loosened some when he saw Joanna’s toothy grin aimed up at him.  
He was going to be staying at his parents’ house, his mother didn’t ask too many questions and seemed content with just having someone in the house. Joanna accompanied him and sat on his bed while he worked on unpacking his suitcase. He didn’t know how long he was staying, hadn’t even thought about it when he was throwing his entire closet into a suitcase. She simply watched him, occasionally tugging at a bandage on her knee but watching him the entire time.  
“Where’s Jim?”  
Her voice was small but easily broke through the silence. He stopped, one shirt half folded over his arm and just stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were wide and her head tilted slightly to the side as she met his gaze, one eyebrow hitched up in a way that was annoyingly reminiscent of his own mannerisms. The line of her mouth clearly said that she wasn’t going to let the topic drop without a satisfactory answer.  
“He didn’t come.”  
“Why not?”  
“We’re not together right now, Jo.” He raised how own eyebrow at her in return and watched her smirk, looking way too old for his liking.  
“Okay, dad.” She hopped off his bed and looked at him expectantly, as if he was missing something. He waited for an explanation until she huffed and rolled her eyes as if she had to explain everything to him.  
“What’s your rush?”  
“Don’t you want to get Jim back?”  
Kneeling down in front of her, it took all of his restraint not to cry or laugh at the suggestion. She was waiting for his reply but he couldn’t find the right words to explain to his eleven year old about what had happened between them, not sure what was appropriate or if he could even explain it to himself.  
“Jim is with a very nice woman named Carol,” Leonard began, holding Joanna’s shoulders in his hands to keep her still. “They’re together, and they’re having a baby, and they’re a family.”  
She nodded at that and slid her hand into his, holding onto it and looking at him like some sort of therapist. He was glad that he took the time to go home when he looked at her face, guilt gripping his chest when he noticed how much she’d changed since the last time they spent time together. The freckles across her nose were lighter and the tooth that had been missing had grown in completely, her eyes sharp and seemed to cut right through all of his lies.  
“So, you ran away?” Joanna asked and he finally broke down. In a fit of laughter he couldn’t control, Leonard wrapped his arms around his daugher and planted a kiss on the top of her head. He wasn’t even sure how to answer because _of course_ he ran away, that’s what he did, and she was the only one ready to call him on it. He’d run away to Starfleet during the divorce and had completely reversed once it was over with Jim.  
“Guess I did.” 

 

\--

 

Leonard hadn’t intended to spend three weeks in Georgia, but it happened before he knew it. He wasn’t even sure what was going on when he found himself on the old couch in his old house, the same white throw blanket Jocelyn always had to fold up resting on the arm of the couch and the same stacks of her books on the shelves.  
He didn’t know how to react when Jo kissed his cheek goodnight, just as he didn’t know what to do when he went to leave but his ex wife’s hand rested on his arm in a silent urge for him to stay. He didn’t say a work when he felt her wiggling easily into his side, head resting on his shoulder and hand on his thigh as if the last five years hadn’t happened.  
“Joss?” He whispered after twenty minutes of silence punctuated only by the sounds on the television.  
“Don’t.” She requested, the fingers of her hand dancing over his and even though it felt good, it felt wonderfully familiar, it didn’t feel like home.  
Home was the smell of Jim’s messy blonde hair with his fingers twisted into the front of Leonard’s shirt, it was the same Beastie Boys album playing on repeat and Jim’s loopy handwriting leaving him love notes when he stayed late on a shift. Home was too far away and someone else had it so he settled for what was nearest instead, which was Jocelyn’s fingers tightening around his and her hair tickling as her head tucked under his chin.  
“I missed you.” She admitted, half asleep but Leonard couldn’t respond. He was staring at the television screen without watching, looking through it while he fought back the urge to say what he really missed, which was back home in San Francisco living with the woman he’d left Leonard for.  
He sat in silence, letting her fingers move across his body in a way that was too familiar but felt wrong. When he felt lips against his he expected the scratch of stubble and the hint of a satisfied smirk, the same one he’d gotten when Jim had slapped his shoulder and insisted that a deep space mission was going to be fun. When Jocelyn’s lips pressed to his it was so far from home but it was all he had. 

 

\--

 

Waking up the next morning, Leonard instinctively rolled to his left, expecting warm skin and a muttered laugh of _‘Bones, time to get up.’_ He was instead met when a faceful of couch cushion. He cracked open an eye and saw Joanna’s doll resting on his outstretched arm, a plastic tiara discarded on the ground just like she used to do when he fell asleep on the couch after a long day at the hospital.  
“Coffee’s in the kitchen.” Jocelyn’s voice was surprisingly soft when she ran a hand through his rumpled hair, his stubble scraping across the cushion as he buried his face in his arms. What the hell was he getting himself into?  
He didn’t know what to do but wanted more than anything to go home, to go back to their apartment in San Francisco and see Jim in the same ratty shirt and ripped jeans waiting for him with a grin on his face. He wanted Jim’s fingers to be the ones combing through the mess that was his hair and straightening the blanket over him but it wasn’t and he couldn’t stand it.  
He’d done the same exact thing every single time he’d been afraid, he ran away. He ran away from Jocelyn and found Jim, and when that hadn’t worked he ran straight back. He sat up straight, not caring that he was in the same home he’d brought his daughter back to when she was born with the woman he’d promised to be with forever, he couldn’t stand it anymore.  
He wanted to get back to his home but Jocelyn’s hands were on his shoulders and Joanna’s voice was drifting down the stairs and even though it wasn’t home it was close enough, the closest he was going to get since Jim decided he wasn’t family enough.  
“Leo,” Jocelyn murmured, lips close to his ear and god, the guilt was eating him alive when he thought about how in love she seemed. “Breakfast will be ready soon, you should eat something.”  
“Not hungry.” Jim knew he didn’t like anything for breakfast besides coffee, just like he knew Jim could wake up and eat a three course meal. “Thanks.”  
“You staying today?”  
“Guess so.” He answered dully, focusing instead on the sound of Joanna reading a book to her stuffed animals.  
“Good.”  
He stayed all day and it felt like he was living in his own memory. Jocelyn left for work and Joanna occupied most of his time until she left for school, leaving him with nothing to do other than sitting on the couch. He watched television and checked his communicator every few minutes, waiting for a message from Jim he knew wouldn’t come, but had to check anyway. He couldn’t stop looking, wishing that he’d get a call or some sort of apology but got nothing and the silence was too much, the urge to explore his own house overwhelming him and after almost an hour of being alone he slowly climbed the stairs.  
He remembered these stairs, carrying Jocelyn up them the night after their wedding and dutifully holding onto Joanna’s hands as he taught her to walk up and down them without hurting herself. He remembered the notch in the bedroom door frame from where Jocelyn had thrown that lamp at him and the way the door had shook when she told him to get out, also remembering the way he’d taken it as an invitation to never return.  
The bed was made up with the same white blankets he remembered, the only difference was the pictures on the walls. The ones of his family had been taken down and replaced with Joanna, something he had no issue with, but their wedding picture stayed on the nightstand that had once been his. He looked so young, they both did, and the sight of it made his stomach ache because he hated that it wasn’t Jim.  
The door opened downstairs and he assumed Jocelyn was back, still leaning against the doorway in a home that didn’t feel like home. He wasn’t sure what he was getting himself into but it was better than the crushing loneliness waiting for him if he went back.  
“You hungry?” Jocelyn called up the stairs and he took a deep breath, unsure of what was going to happen once Joanna wasn’t around to be a buffer between them.  
“No.” He answered quietly, flipping the communicator open to find a blank screen before shoving it back into his pocket. His stomach dropped when he felt a hand on the small of his back as she walked past, but he didn’t stop it. The most he could do was to keep himself from running. 

\--

The days blended together, turning into weeks and the weeks turned into months and before long, Leonard was living the same life as he had five years before. He slept in his old house and his old bed, seeing his daughter off to school every day and spending every evening with a woman he hadn’t been married to since a few weeks before he met Jim, and he stopped checking the communicator for messages that wouldn’t come.  
“See you tonight.” Jocelyn said with a smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she was out the door. He still didn’t feel right but didn’t have any reason to share it with Jocelyn, it wasn’t her fault.  
He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead as he struggled to piece it all together. He resented himself for running but hated Jim even more for leaving, a feeling he with he didn’t have but couldn’t help it. He knew that Jim was making the right choice for his child, to at least try to be with his mother, but it didn’t do anything to lessen the pain of losing the most amazing man he’d ever met.  
The door opened and he laughed to himself, knowing Jocelyn must’ve forgotten her phone or coffee or something else as she did every other morning. It was so easy to fall back into his old life that he started remembering little things about her that he’d so easily forgotten in the living sunshine that was Jim Kirk, but without him it was easy to remember everything else.  
The door slammed shut and there was heavy footsteps through the whole house, Leonard’s heart jumping into his throat when he realized it must’ve been a home invader. He pushed himself out of bed and walked out of the room, rolling his sleeves up and wishing he’d taken off the ridiculously slippery socks his aunt had knitted him before he stood at the top of the stairs.  
Bright blue eyes flashed up and met his and his heart stopped.  
Blonde hair was tousled and Jim’s boots weren’t even tied, his jacket hanging off his shoulder and pants looking like they’d taken their fair share of spills but he looked absolutely perfect. Leonard wasn’t sure what to do and Jim stopped halfway up the staircase, hand on the railing as he stared upward.  
Neither of them spoke when Jim started moving again, desperately clambering up the stairs until he was standing straight in front of Leonard and it had to be a dream. He looked exactly the same, shirt loose around his frame and wearing the same damned pants as when he left and Leonard couldn’t help himself, grabbing Jim’s face in his hands and almost melting when he felt him.  
It wasn’t a dream.  
He was _real._  
“Jim.”  
His voice was more of a groan than anything and it was so weak sounding, the smile springing to Jim’s face was absolutely fucking beautiful and the fingers touching at his hips was better than sex. He ran his thumbs over prominent cheekbones and pulled Jim closer, not knowing what he was there for or if it was the right thing to do but it was all his body needed.  
“I’m sorry -”  
Leonard cut Jim off, noses bumping together and both of their lips were dry but it was amazing. It was all he wanted and when he felt Jim’s hands creeping under his shirt, body flattening his against the wall it felt like every inch of his skin was on fire.  
“I love you.” Leonard mumbled against Jim’s lips like it was the last time, heart ramming against his ribs when he felt Jim’s hips press into his.  
“I fucking love you.”  
That was it.  
Leonard didn’t know what had changed or where it was going but Jim loved him, Jim had come all the way to Georgia to find him and his lips were moving down Leonard’s throat in a way that made everything okay. He felt Jim moaning and almost came right then and there, his hands running up Jim’s back and dragging the clothes with him.  
“Missed you.” Jim muttered when he threw the shirt and jacket over his head, throwing it on the floor and Leonard watched every single second of it. He watched Jim’s eyes turning back to him, full of a fear he knew so well, had watched it tearing at Jim from the inside out for too many years and hated that he was bringing it up. The threat of rejection was surely eating at him when he buried his face into Leonard’s shoulder, leaving a sticky trail of messy kisses as his strong fingers traced his hips.  
“Missed you more.” Leonard grunted into soft blonde hair as his own shirt was unbuttoned and dropped to the ground, talented lips running across his chest and he dragged Jim closer. He needed every second, every touch just in case he disappeared again, he needed to remember every single second of it so that he couldn’t convince himself that it was a dream.  
Pushing the jeans down Jim’s body, Leonard’s hands easily pulled the soft lips back to his and it felt like his whole world was exploding. He felt like a drowning man finding air once again, Jim’s nose rubbing against his and hips bucking forward as eagerly as a teenager. Leonard tried to tell himself that it was all going to be okay but couldn’t focus on the future at the moment, all of his brain power working on grabbing Jim by the thighs and hauling him into the bedroom.  
“I love you so much.” Jim babbled against his shoulder, legs wrapping around Leonard’s waist when his back was pressed into newly closed bedroom door. “God I love you. I love every fucking detail about you and I’m so _sorry -”_  
“Shut up.” Leonard urged, Jim’s hands working to get the offending pants and underwear down because every inch of Leonard’s skin was on fire and he needed more. He pressed his lips to Jim’s chest, starting with the intentions of a kiss and couldn’t resist the urge to suck until he knew a hickey had formed.  
“I can’t, I love you.” Jim mumbled, fingers twisting into Leonard’s hair when he felt one of his feet touch the ground, the other leg still firmly over Leonard’s shoulder. “You probably hate me and you _should_ hate me, I’m so sorry but I love you.”  
Leonard kept working diligently even though his heart was soaring. He ran his fingers down the inside of Jim’s thighs, both glad to touch him again and checking to assure himself that he was retaining enough weight. He heard Jim babbling stop harshly when he indulged the overwhelming urge within himself and ran a tongue along the ring of muscles, hands easily holding Jim steady.  
“Holy shit.” Jim whispered, hips bucking forward and leg over his shoulder curling in when he flicked his tongue again. “I missed that.”  
Leonard hummed his agreement and proudly heard Jim biting back a moan, fingers tugging at his hair in a silent plea for more. He ran a finger along the inside of his mouth, collecting as much as he could before he replaced his tongue with the finger.  
_“Fuck!”_  
Jim practically screamed and Leonard was immensely proud of himself. With each of Jim’s pants and squeaks it felt like he was going to finish himself but had to wait, not knowing how long this unexpected miracle was going to last and intending to make the most of it. He worked his finger out and in again, loving the way Jim’s muscles loosened and clenched around him just as he always did.  
“More.” Jim panted, fingertips pressing on the back of Leonard’s skull and he added another finger, tongue laving around the ends of his fingers and was pleased to hear Jim’s shuddering sigh.  
He pulled his fingers out, stretching once to make sure there was enough give in the muscles before he set Jim back on his feet. He looked unsteady as Leonard walked to what had once again become his bedside table, easily finding the small tube of lubricant he kept stuffed in the back.  
When he turned around again, it was like he’d died and gone to heaven. Jim was leaning against the wall, completely naked and staring at him like he was the only thing that existed. He looked like the picture of perfection and Leonard stared him straight in the eye as he squirted the lubricant on his fingers, rubbing them together as he walked closer.  
“I love you.” Jim practically moaned as Leonard stood in front of him again, insides shivering with both fear and anticipation but he tried to keep a calm face. He ran his slicked up hand up and down his own length before he lifted Jim’s knees around his waist again.  
“I love you too.”  
Jim’s hands were on his face and in his hair as Leonard slowly pushed in, a deep moan rumbling through his chest as his forehead fell to Jim’s chest. His heart was fluttering and his hands ran along every inch of skin within reach, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to let go once he had Jim back within his reach.  
It was mind blowing, the way Jim moaned into his hair and fingers gripping his shoulders. Leonard thrust once, deeper than before and groaned again, loving the fact that after everything, losing Jim, Carol being pregnant, Jocelyn having feelings for him, he _finally_ was the one in control. He was the one with Jim pinned to the wall, the one making him moan like it was his first time, he was the one who had the power to make Jim orgasm so hard his eyes rolled or leave him with nothing and it felt too good.  
“I love you, I love you I promise I love you so much.” Jim muttered, fingers curling up to cup Leonard’s face as he turned, dropping them both onto the bed Jocelyn had made up not long ago. Jim’s arms and legs wrapped around Leonard, lips leaving a sloppy trail up his neck until he was panting against his ear.  
“I love you too.” He muttered, thrusts becoming quicker and quicker because it felt too good, he was going to finish and it was going to be over but he needed more of Jim, couldn’t let it be over, couldn’t let him leave again.  
“Harder.” Jim whined, the heels of his feet digging into Leonard’s back as he obliged, hips snapping forward when he felt hands clawing along his back. “Fuck, _i Bones.”_  
In an instant, he was cumming harder than he ever had in his life. He was gasping and his vision went white, face buried in Jim’s overheated shoulder when he flattened himself as close as possible, the sound of Jim’s mumbling slowly fading back into existence as he started to breathe again.  
“I love you.” Leonard whispered against Jim’s chest, placing a gentle kiss there and felt a surge of pride when he felt a sticky puddle on his stomach and realized that he’d made Jim cum completely untouched.  
“I love you so much.” Jim was pulling him up into a kiss, his joints aching and skin itchy but a soft press of Jim’s lips made it all worth it.  
“Jim, darlin’ -”  
“Fuck, Bones.” Jim muttered and Leonard felt an embarrassing shiver run up his spine at the nickname. “You can’t call me that until you give me some recovery time, I can only orgasm so often.”  
“What happened?” Leonard asked quietly, rolling over onto his back and feeling Jim’s fingers lace with his. It was too weird, laying in the bed he’d shared with his ex wife just the night before with the same man he was trying to escape, but he’d do just about anything to keep his skin in contact with Jim’s.  
“You.” He paused and Leonard smiled to himself when he realized that he’d even missed the dramatic pauses. “I missed you too much.”  
“And what, you just had a sudden urge to fuck a man and figured I’d be easy enough?” His words were sarcastic, but it was too vulnerable of him. Jim didn’t laugh along with him and Leonard felt too open, too raw in front of the same person who had broken his heart.  
“I’m not just here for a fuck.” Jim said defensively, rolling closer until his lips were skimming along Leonard’s jaw. “I want to go home.”  
“Then go home, Jim.” He spat back, anger rising in his chest and he had to put too much effort into not throwing himself out of the bed. “No one’s stopping you.”  
“No, Bones.” He whispered, sounding just like the same man who had drunkenly admitted to being in love with his best friend. “I want you home.”  
“Is that my shirt?” Leonard noticed, seeing the familiar logo of his medical school on the shirt crumpled in the hallway and Jim laughed, arms wrapping around Leonard’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. “I’ve been lookin’ for that.”  
“I really missed you.” 

\--

 

“I can’t believe you came when I said Bones.” Jim snickered as Leonard fell into bed beside him, already half on top of him before Leonard had a chance to take a breath.  
“I can’t believe you came without me touching you.” He smirked, feeling Jim’s legs spreading his own and fingers pressing into his chest. He left the rest unsaid even though it was just as true - _I can’t believe I got you back._  
Jim’s hair was tickling at his nose and it felt like every inch of him was pressing into Leonard, but he couldn’t complain. He’d already heard hours worth of apologies and explanations and didn’t even care, he was just glad to be back in his own home with the same person he wanted to spend every night with.  
He’d noticed that ever since they both got back to their old home, the apartment that still held all of their old belongings and the memories came flooding back, Jim hadn’t let an inch come between them. No matter where they were his arm was always wrapped around Leonard’s waist or fingers twisting together, never letting him go too far away if he could help it. He’d even sat in on the boring meeting in which Leonard was reassigned to the Enterprise, hand gripping Leonard’s thigh under the table and sliding upward as their meeting came to a close.  
“I love you,” Jim whispered for the upteenth time that night, his lips gliding easily across Leonard’s chest and he knew he was home, the home that felt so right that he never wanted to leave. “Please don’t ever leave again.”  
“I love you too.” Leonard answered, tracing the too perfect lines of Jim’s profile as he rested on his chest, looking too perfect to be a regular human. “We’ll make it work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, when I figure out how the hell to write Spock, I'll write McSpirk.


End file.
